The present invention relates generally to the field of skin care products and more particularly to products and methods which deliver fresh vitamins and other nutrients to the skin by topical application of a novel, vitamin-rich fruit composition. The present invention comprises ginseng berry extract and other skin nutrients and, preferably, other skin nutrients and moisturizers which are beneficial to the skin.
Human skin is extremely susceptible to the temperature and humidity extremes of our environment. However, when skin care products are properly used to counteract adverse environmental conditions, skin can remain healthy and beautiful under a variety of extreme environmental conditions. The environmental factors that most often affect the skin adversely are ultraviolet radiation and humidity.
Ultraviolet radiation varies with time of day, from day to night, with seasons of the year and weather conditions. The geographic region where one lives and the climate will also affect the amount of radiation to which one""s skin is exposed. The sun""s rays can dry skin through direct moisture loss or through the effects of radiation on the skin which may cause tanning and burning as well as moisture loss.
Skin may also face adverse conditions in the workplace where excessive temperatures or low humidity may harm skin. Exposure to chemicals may also remove moisture from the skin causing damage and actual skin chafing and loss if not treated properly.
Consequently, a mild skin moisturizer that nourishes the skin with natural ingredients and that can be repeatedly applied to the skin is beneficial in areas where skin is particularly susceptible to environmental damage.
In addition to environmental factors, skin must also be properly nourished. Maintaining healthy skin requires maintenance of proper moisture in the skin as well as delivery of essential vitamins to the skin. Vitamins may be consumed in the diet or may be applied directly to the skin.
For some people, oral consumption of vitamin C, especially in large doses, can have detrimental side effects ranging from mouth irritation to overdose. Yet large doses are sometimes considered beneficial to provide the skin with an effective amount of vitamin C. Vitamin C promotes collagen synthesis through its free radical scavenging attributes and its enzyme reactions which, in turn, promotes wound healing and skin health. Vitamin C is also toxic to many cancer cells including melanoma and has been found to catalyze the immune reaction to viral and bacterial infections.
Natural skin care products and remedies are popular among health-conscious consumers today. Many people prefer to enhance their appearance and health with vitamins and other nutrients in a xe2x80x9cnaturalxe2x80x9d way from naturally occurring sources. xe2x80x9cNaturalxe2x80x9d products including natural vitamins are now in high demand. These are vitamins which are found in a product in its natural state without vitamin supplements or vitamin xe2x80x9cfortification.xe2x80x9d While fruit and vegetable juices are known to have high concentrations of vitamins in their natural state and are often a preferred source of vitamins for internal consumption, many natural fruit and vegetable products are largely overlooked as a topical skin application.
What is needed is a skin care product and method that delivers natural vitamins, nutrients and other beneficial products to the skin without oral consumption and its adverse side-effects. Also needed is a natural product which can moisturize as well as nourish the skin.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a product and method which can deliver natural vitamins, skin nutrients and skin protectants to the skin in a topical application that nourishes and moisturizes the skin naturally.
The present invention comprises novel compositions of extracts from ginseng berry, herbs and preferably also other skin care ingredients which are mixed to form a topical application.
It is an object of preferred embodiments of the present invention to deliver natural vitamins to the skin.
It is another object of preferred embodiments of the present invention to deliver natural fruit and vegetable extracts to the skin so that the skin may benefit from natural vitamins, emollients and other healthful ingredients.
It is yet another object of preferred embodiments of the present invention to deliver natural and healthful herbs to the skin.
It is a further object of preferred embodiments of the present invention to moisturize the skin.
The present invention may be embodied in other specific forms without departing from its spirit or essential characteristics. The described embodiments are to be considered in all respects only as illustrative, and not restrictive. The scope of the invention is, therefore, indicated by the appended claims, rather than by the foregoing description. All changes which come within the meaning and range of equivalency of the claims are to be embraced within their scope.
The present invention is directed towards skin care products and topical skin products containing juice from the ginseng berry. Although the ginseng root is sometimes used as an herbal supplement, the ginseng berry has been overlooked due, at least in part, to its high seed content. Ginseng berries contain a large number of seeds which make up a large percentage of the berry""s volume. These seeds must be removed in order to make a liquid suitable for use in topical skin applications.
Laboratory analysis of the juice from ginseng berries used for preferred embodiments of the skin care products of the present invention shows a high concentration of essential vitamins. The following Table 1 gives the result of a laboratory analysis of the essential vitamins and ingredients found in ginseng berry juice.
Advantageously, ginseng berry juice also acts as an anti-oxidant. Laboratory analysis reveals that one gram of ginseng berry contains 1.4 times more antioxidant that 10 mg of Vitamin C.
Modern machinery may be used to produce juice from ginseng berries, however one presently preferred method of the present invention comprises a manual process. In this process, whole ginseng berries are crushed in a press thereby removing the majority of the juice. The seeds are then removed from the juice by filtration through a coarse screen filter. When a solids-free liquid is desired, the juice is further filtered in a 0.2 micron micro-filtration system to remove even finer solids. Some solids content may be acceptable or desired to improve texture or add fiber to the final product. When this is the case, the micro-filtration step may be omitted.
After the juice has been extracted, it is preferably blended with other natural ingredients which may add moisturizing effects, provide UV protection, or provide other physiological benefits.
Application of natural herb products along with the beneficial vitamins contained in ginseng berry juice may also increase health and vitality. The effects of various herbs and plant products are beneficial to the nervous, digestive and circulatory systems as well as other physiological functions. Herbs which, when applied to the skin, are beneficial to one""s health and vitality may be considered to be xe2x80x9cnatural skin supplements.xe2x80x9d The combination of herbal ingredients with healthful and rejuvenating ginseng berry juice products offers the health advantages of natural vitamins and herbs in an aromatic, pleasing and healthful skin application.
Ginseng root also has beneficial physiological effects. It is believed to help regulate blood pressure and increase the body""s resistance to adverse physical, chemical and biological influences. Ginseng root can stimulate physical and mental activity and protect against the adverse effects of mental and physical stress. It may also improve concentration and stimulate brain cells. Ginseng root may be considered to be an herbal stimulant.
Ginseng root also has beneficial physiological effects. It is believed to help regulate blood pressure and increase the body""s resistance to adverse physical, chemical and biological influences. Ginseng root can stimulate physical and mental activity and protect against the adverse effects of mental and physical stress. It may also improve concentration and stimulate brain cells. Ginseng root may be considered to be a natural skin supplement. In the prior art, like some vitamins, ginseng root is often offered in capsules or tablets in a raw form. This can be difficult for some to ingest due to gag reflexes, physical impairment or psychological aversion to tablet or capsule consumption. A topical skin application allows a user to benefit from many of the beneficial effects of ginseng root without the requirement of ingesting the substance.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention combine the juice of ginseng berries with herbal supplements and stimulants and/or other natural skin supplements to create an application that has pleasurable sensory effect on the user and which provides a great variety of ingredients essential to health and vitality.
Other products within the scope of the present invention may be created from ginseng berry juice. Ginseng berry juice may be concentrated by known techniques to form a concentrated extract or syrup. This concentration may be performed on the pure juice of the ginseng berry or it may be performed after mixing the juice with natural skin supplements or other ingredients. The concentrated extract or syrup may then be diluted with water to return it to a juice state as needed. When more fiber or texture is desired, the final filtration step of the juice making process using a 0.2 micron filter may be omitted or replaced with a step which utilizes a coarser filter. Alternatively, fiber and texture producing ingredients may be added as needed.
The novel method and composition of the present invention allows users to apply natural vitamins, anti-oxidants and emollients directly to the skin.
The following tables further illustrate the ingredients currently used in the certain presently preferred embodiments. Ingrdients listed in these tables are given by weight percentage of the total mixture.